


Something New For The New Year

by TeamKalinda



Series: A Year of Very Kalicia Holidays [1]
Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamKalinda/pseuds/TeamKalinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a new year at Lockhart/Gardner and Alicia Florrick believes in making the most of fresh starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New For The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of 10 fics inspired by a holiday challenge. Each fic will give a holiday themed snap-shot of the evolving relationship between Alicia and Kalinda through the time span of one year.

It was 10 'til midnight on New Years Eve. They were alone in one of Lockhart/Gardner's largest conference rooms. _'No rest for the wicked,'_ Diane had said when she'd left for the evening, hours earlier. No one had mentioned the perks of being a partner, and yet there was that, too.

On point for once, they had actually finished everything that needed to be completed by the end of the year much earlier in the week. However, while the courts got to observe bank holidays; the same couldn't be said for all of its officers. If they weren't sufficiently prepped for everything expected in the first week of the new year, the unexpected would bury them to the point that they'd be lucky to get caught up by March. Thus the late hours.

"The financial records appear to be clean," Kalinda said, flipping through one of the many stacks of paperwork spread out in front of her. "I still need to do some follow-up on the associated donors, but I don't think there will be any surprises."

Kalinda looked tired, or, rather, she looked like she was trying not to look tired. Alicia wasn't surprised. Lately it seemed like Will and Eli were competing to see who could be the first to bankrupt the firm on investigator hours alone. She wished she hadn't noticed, but she had. She wished she didn't care, but she did.

Alicia had been honestly surprised that Kalinda had stayed with her so late. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it because she genuinely wanted to help or because someone had told her to. She also wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.

The situation with Kalinda had been slowly thawing for some time. _'Make it better,'_ another Diane directive, was easier said than done. But she could honestly say at this point that progress had been made. The tension between them was no longer so palpable that it made everyone in the room uncomfortable and, though they still spoke only about work, the edge of hostility seemed to have melted away.

Kalinda was very good at her job – the description of which had been whittled down to ‘whatever you need.’ Working on a case earlier in the month, Will had actually said _‘If you need anything, tell Kalinda. She’ll take care of you.’_ Alicia hadn’t laughed out loud at the absurdity of the situation, but she’d had to bite her tongue to keep from rolling her eyes in her usual manner.

Now though, she somehow found herself almost comforted by the familiarity of her colleague’s presence. There was a unique cadence to the way Kalinda’s fingers hit the keys when she turned to her laptop. The way she tapped her pen when she was bored, the way her breathing and her posture both changed just slightly but simultaneously when she happened across something interesting – these where the type of things one never realized they’d even noticed until they weren’t there anymore.

“Is something wrong?” Kalinda asked, startling Alicia out of her thoughts and back into the present.

 _Oh, God_. Had she been staring at her? And if she had, was it for long enough that she needed to try to offer an explanation?

That was when Alicia noticed, for the first time, the muted television behind Kalinda broadcasting the preparations for the Grant Park fireworks display. It was mere seconds until midnight and Kalinda seemed to have forgotten about her work, choosing instead to look at her questioningly – seemingly content to wait for whatever response was forthcoming. Without a word or the time to think about all of the reasons why she shouldn’t, Alicia leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Kalinda’s.

The other woman’s body stiffened in surprise, but before Alicia could even begin to wonder if she’d made a terrible mistake, Kalinda was kissing her back. Her lips were soft, tender, and she tasted ever so slightly of cinnamon. It wasn’t anything like what she thought kissing Kalinda would be like, but it was nice. It felt good – comfortable.

When they finally pulled apart, Alicia felt a warm blush rising in her cheeks.

“Happy New Year, Kalinda,” she said softly, tucking a stray lock of the investigator’s dark hair behind her ear.

Kalinda studied Alicia’s face for what seemed like an endless moment and then she smiled in a shy, mischievous way that Alicia had never seen before.

“Yes, this certainly is new, isn’t it?”


End file.
